Coming Home is always Weird
by Andrearose1990
Summary: It's been five years since Bella's been home. So when she arrived she expected a much different welcome. Now Badly beaten and near death her welcome home has become a fight for her life. Now she's on the journey to find who was in her house, what were they after, and why? I know I suck at summaries but give it a chance. BTW I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all so I wrote this chapter a long time ago and I just found it in a old file. The only thing I could think of was wow. So I revamped it a little and here it is. I haven't decided if I will continue it but I thought what the hell let me put it out there for all to see. So let me know what you think and if people like it I will work it. **

Bella sighed as walked off the plane. Today she was going to see her family again for the first time in five years. When she was a senior in high school she had the option of completing her senior year of high school at college then starting her college right there. She loved those five years away under the eyes of her disapproving of family. Her family was…sigh…. how she could say this without sounding mean. They were all about appearance, and for the longest time Bella didn't fit her parent's ideal image. Now she knew they loved her, they gave her everything she ever wanted and needed but after years of seeing disappointment in their eyes because she didn't fit in their little world she decided it would be best to go away for a while.

With her, father Charlie the police chief of the ever growing ever bustling city of Port Angeles, and her mother Renee a popular socialite and the daughter a Seattle restaurateur her family has been in the limelight for a while.

She wasn't like her sister Rosalie, she wasn't tall, she wasn't beautiful, she didn't have perfect vision, she wasn't in shape with the perfect body. She was short, thirty pounds overweight with a flat chest, with horrible vision that cause her to wear the worst glasses known to man and even worst teeth that needed head gear to fix it and hair that could not be tamed. To put it mildly she was a wreck growing up and a huge embarrassment for her family. So finally when her senior year came about and she had the option of leaving early her parents jumped at the chance.

She actually felt sorry for her family that they couldn't accept themselves for who they were, they worked so hard to fit in that they probably didn't know who they were in the first place. Bella loved her life before and after she left and while she was away she grew two more inches bring her to a nice 5'5, she lost some weight bringing her out of shape form to a nice beautiful curvy body that most women pay good money for. Her flat chest grew in to a nice 38C, she had beautiful hips and a wonderful bitable ass that took thousands of squats to get. She was still a little over weight but she was healthy and that's all the mattered to her.

Her vision was a different story, she needed to get laser surgery to get them fix and her teeth took three years of braces before they were perfect, and with the help of her roommate Angela who was in the same program as her, she was able to finally tame her hair and it fell in to lushes waves to her mid back.

Her college life was perfect, there weren't people there that judge her… ok there were, but there were far more opened minded people and she loved them, she loved her new family that she made for herself, she loved her new life.

She walked through the terminal ignoring the looks she was getting from the men around her. After two years of looking like this she was over the attention, she walked with her head held high to the baggage claim to grab her luggage she brought with her the rest was in the mail. She pulled out her phone and checked for a message from her family. She wondered if they would even pick her up or send the driver for her.

She quickly found her luggage and with the help of a very cute guy she was able to get her suitcase off. She sent him a beautiful smile before walking off making sure to never look back. Always leave them wanting more. She walked out of the airport looking for her family or the family driver but found neither.

'They forgot me.' She thought anger slowly filling her body. 'You would think after five years you would think they would want to see their daughter.' She huffed. She sent her mother an email weeks ago informing her of her return and she even got a reply back saying they would be ready. She shook her head and did what needed to be done. She was above throwing a tantrum so instead she hailed a cab and headed to her parents home.

As she pulled up in front of the house she paid the cabbie got out grabbed her stuff and walked up to the door. She reached around her purse for the key she hadn't used for years and opened the door to her childhood residents.

She made a quick round though the house finding it completely empty before heading to her old room. 'I wonder if they changed it.' She thought as she opened the door to see her room completely unchanged, untouched. 'Wow, they never changed it.' She thought tossing her bag on the bed. She walked into her connecting bathroom.

"I need a shower." She stripped off her clothes and turning the water letting the steam fill the room. Just as she was about to step in she heard a noise from the house.

"I guess they must be back." She said turning the water off and quickly redressing to go face her family.

"Hey so I guess you all forgot I was coming home today did-" she froze mid sentence at the scene that greeted her. The men staring back at her through the ski mask where not her family.

"What the hell! I thought you said no one would be home?" The man closest to her screamed at the other.

"No one was supposed to be here, they're supposed to be at the ball tonight." The other one screamed back. "But it doesn't matter grab her."

Bella froze for a split second before turning and making a run for the front door with both men hot on her tail. She ran down the hall way nearly skidding in to the wall. She never put shoes on, her socked covered feet gave her no traction on the hardwood floor.

She reached out to grab the door handle when she was slammed hard into the door by one of the men. She screamed out as her head bounced against the hard oak door and her body slowly slid to the ground the room spinning.

She felt one guy grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her away from door.

"No." she moaned scratching at his hands trying to stop him. She felt the other man grab at her feet but she quickly pulled her leg back and kicked him hard in the face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed grabbing his face his nose gushing blood. Her head slammed against the ground as the first man dropped her.

"What the hell you can't hold on to her legs!" he screamed at his partner.

"I think she broke my nose." He howled in pain still holding his face.

"We don't have time for this, we are already behind. Man up." He screamed.

Bella took their distraction as her chance, she rolled over and started to crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going." The first man said sending a swift kick to her ribs sending her flying into the wall.

"Ahh!" She cried out at the impact curling herself into a ball.

"No, you don't get off that easy," the other man's voice was closer. She opened her eyes and could see his dark grey eyes staring back at her. He stood up and kicked her in the chest once more.

She gasped trying to suck in a breath.

"Just kill her already." The first man said. "No witness, I'll get what we came for and then we'll leave."

She felt the man dropped to his knees and grab both sides of her head.

"No" she begged clawing at his covered face, his arms, wrist, trying to get whatever DNA she could under her fingers.

"Stupid little girl." He said slamming her head hard on the ground.

"St-op." She pleaded again, trying to get his hands off her. She barely felt his hand slide down her face and take hold of her neck.

"Pl-e—ase" she cried, tears flowing freely. She didn't want to die. Not today, she didn't want to die. She fought to stay awake, to stay conscience as the man continued to take her precious air away from her. 'Please' she cried out in her head, 'Stop!' but her body wouldn't allow her to speak. She felt the warm embrace of the unconscious world and decided to let it take her away from the pain.

Across town Charlie stood with his wife Renee and his beautiful daughter Rosalie, tonight was the Police Men's Ball and he was there with two of the most beautiful women in the world. The only thing missing was his little Bella. But next week his little angel would be home and his family complete. It's been a rough couple years and he missed his little girl. He watched Renee and Rosalie mingle with their close friends, the Cullen's and McCarthy's they were two new families that moved to the area in the last five years. To the Swan's they were a breath of fresh air in the fakeness that was Port Angeles.

He did what was required of him; he made small talk with the other big wigs of the city but couldn't help but keep checking his watch. He was ready for this night to be over so he could go back home and relax with his family and prepare for Bella's return like they had planned. Once she got back they were going to surprise her with a vacation to Italy for two weeks. They all knew they needed this time to once again to become a family. Something the let fall by the way side in fear of wanting to further their image.

He made his way over to his wife and swept her up into a dance pulling her away from Esme's Cullen latest story.

"What's this all about? I was having a conversation." Renee laughed as she allowed her husband to lead them in a dance.

" Can't I dance with my wife?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Yes, I am just wondering why you couldn't wait until I was finished with my conversation?"

"I wanted you in my arms and didn't want to wait." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh Charlie" Renee laughed.

He moved them along the dance floor just enjoying his time with his wife.

"Sir…." A scared voice interrupted.

Charlie pulled way from his wife and turned to see one of his lieutenants standing well more like shaking in front of him.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt my dance with my wife." He nearly growled.

"Oh Charlie stop" Renee swatted his chest. "I'll let you two talk." She smiled starting to walk away.

"Actually ma'am," the lieutenant called out. "This involves you as well. I f I can talk to you both privately it's very important." The man was nearly shaking in his boots, whatever he was about to tell them, it was not news he wanted to share.

"If we must." Charlie said leading this wife off the dance floor and out to the balcony where they would have a little more privacy with the lieutenant following behind them..

"Sir" he started but quickly stopped.

"Out with it, I have a party to get back to." Charlie said.

"Charlie be nice." Renee scolded causing Charlie to roll his eyes.

"Sir." He started again. "Your neighbor called 911 earlier in the evening stating that he heard some noises coming from your house when he was walking his dog. He said he knew you both were out tonight and went over to check it out and saw two men in your house."

"Oh no." Renee gasped at the news. "Someone broke in to our house."

"Renee it's ok, no one was home." Charlie said trying calm his wife down. "But who would be stupid enough to break into the Chief of Police's house."

"Sir, that's not completely true." The lieutenant said speaking up. "Your daughter was home."

"No." Renee shook her head. "Rose is here with us and Bella won't be back until next week."

"Ma'am I don't know how to tell you think but your youngest Isabella was home." He said.

"NO." Charlie yelled, grabbing the attention of some of the guest inside. "She's supposed to be away at college; she's not be home for another week." He explained like this was some type of mistake.

"You're neighbor I.D. her sir." The lieutenant said as he watched one of the strongest men he knew face crumble into pure agony. "She was umm… badly beaten near critical but we have taken her to Port Angeles City Hospital."

"NO!" Renee screamed. "YOU'RE LYING." Renee beat on the lieutenant chest.

"Renee!" Charlie grabbed his wife's shoulder pulling her into his chest as she cried whispering "You're wrong, you're wrong."

"Mom?" Rosalie questioned walking out to the balcony, by now most guest were watching the exchange all wondering what was going on. "Is everything ok out here?"

"Rose…honey... we need to go to the hospital, your sister's been attacked." Charlie said in a rush grabbing his daughters hand leading them all out of the ball all eyes on them but at this moment he didn't care, his daughter needed him now. These people's curiosity could wait.

"What!' Rose breathed out. "What happened?" she tried to keep up with her father in her heal.

"I'll tell you on the way, we just need to get to PAC now." He said getting into the waiting car for his family. "Hold on Bella we're on our way."

**So, here is chapter one of maybe my new story lol. Let me know what you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, here is Chapter 2 I hope you all like it! If you have any questions let me know.**

Chapter 2

Charlie's leg nervously bounced as he waited to arrive at the hospital. He needed answers, he needed facts, and right now, he had neither. The lieutenant, Mark Harold, told him he didn't call anyone else once he found out who's house they were at, he wanted to make sure Charlie knew before anyone else did and for that was he was grateful, but now that he was on his way to his little girl, he gave to go ahead to alert everyone else. He wanted everyone on this case.

He tighten his hold on Renee and Rose, he needed them close right now.

As soon as the car pulled up in front of the hospital, they were out of the car rushing into the hospital. They were greeted by one of the doctors, but Charlie didn't wait for pleasantries.

"Where is she!" he nearly yelled at the poor man.

"Sir," the doctor started keeping his composure; he was use to dealing with upset families. "She is in surgery right now, I am not sure of all of her injuries but I do know she came in with at least a few broken ribs."

"What?" Rose gasped consoling her mother as she was openly waling in the middle of the hallway.

"But, sir the first responders bagged her hands, they saw blood and skin under her nails and there was blood on her that was not hers. Samples were taken before she went into surgery." He explained.

"That's my girl she took part of them with her." Charlie said turning to his family. "Do you have somewhere my family can wait in private." He asked the doctor. He nodded and directed the family down the hall and into a private waiting room away from the prying eyes.

_Back at the Policeman's Ball_

The room was full of mummers as they watch the Chief of Police, the man in charge of all the Policemen run out of the ball with his family in tow. Soon after he left, other higher ups on the force phone's started to ring and one by one they all fled the room.

"What is going on?" one lady asked as the room quickly emptied.

"OH MY GOD!" came a scream from across the room. It was girl, a teenager who was staring at her phone.

"What is it!" some in the crowd yelled they all wanted answers something big was happening in their city and they wanted to know what.

She held up her phone and pressed play. It was news clip.

_**"Breaking news, earlier tonight there was a break in at the Chief of Police, Charles Swan, house. While the burglars are still at large, there was a casualty, Charles, and Renee Swan's youngest daughter Isabella Swan was home and brutally attacked during the break in. A neighbor who would like to remain anonymous stated that no one was expecting Isabella home for another week. While her condition is unknown at the moment we do know she was rushed to PAC with life threaten injuries. We will have more later tonight." **_

"Oh my," Esme gasped as she heard the small clip. No wonder they ran out of here like a bat out of hell. She quickly turned to her husband. "Carlisle."

"All ready on it." He said talking into his phone. "I'm going to the hospital to see if I can lend a hand." He said making his way to the door. "I'll come as well, I'm sure Renee is beside herself right now." Esme said following her husband their children following close behind them not say a word.

Back at the Hospital

Charlie paced the private waiting room waiting for information while Rose and Renee held each other. Renee had stopped crying hard, now there were little sniffles here and there.

The door was yanked open and all eyes turned to face who was coming in. "Esme." Renee breathed out as she rushed to her friend hugging her tight.

"My dad went to scrub in; he wants to find out what's going on." Edward said to Charlie as Alice rushed to Rose's side.

Not soon after Emmet ran into the room and swept Rose in to his arms as a new wave of tears ran through her body.

"She wasn't supposed to me home." Charlie muttered. "What was she doing there?"

They all sat there quietly the only sounds was Charlie's pacing, and Renee and Rose's quiet sniffing. After a few minutes Charlie's phone rang.

"Swan." He answered. "What do you know?" he nodded as he listened to the other end. "I'll come by the house after I see Bella, she's still in surgery right now." He said hanging up.

"What did they say?" Renee asked from her spot next to Esme.

"They figured out how they got in, it looks like they were after something in my office, I need to head there and take a look to see what is missing after I make sure Bella's ok." He said putting his phone away.

They waited for what felt like hours before Carlisle walked in with another doctor by his side.

"How is she?" Renee said rushing them.

"This is Doctor Minko, he's the one who operated on Bella." Carlisle introduced. "He is allowing me to tell you because of our relationship. Bella survived the surgery and they are moving her to a private room now."

"Oh thank God!" Renee screamed grabbing Charlie in joy as Rose let out a scream of elation.

"But." Carlisle said bringing the happy room to silence once more. "She's not out of the woods yet. There was bleeding of the brain and it was worse than they expected, right now, they need the swelling to reduce and quickly so there will no lasting effects."

"What did they do to her?" Charlie asked looking Carlisle in the eye.

"Charles-" Carlisle started.

"He asked you," Rose interrupted standing up. "What did they do to my little sister?"

"Doctor Minko." Carlisle said, he needed someone who was not emotionally involved to answer. While he had never met Isabella, her family was very near and dear to him. Telling them what happen was not something he wanted to do.

"Sir, you daughter was kicked multiple times in her ribs breaking three of them and one rib pierced her lung collapsing it but we were able to fix it." Renee took a deep intake of breath but Doctor Minko did not stop.

"From the fracture in her shoulder I would conclude she was thrown with some force in to a hard solid object." Rose let a small sound escape her mouth before turning into Emmett's shoulder.

"From the bruising on her head it looks like the attacker grabbed her head and slammed in into the ground before starting to choke her." Renee let out an anguished scream falling into Charlie's arms and she barely held it together, but Charlie, the look on his face said it all. He had already decided, whoever hurt is little girl was dead meat if he ever got his hands on them.

"They should have her in the room by now; I can take you up to see her right now, but only family." Dr. Minko said.

Charlie wrapped one arm around Renee supporting her from and grabbed out to take Rose's hand and together they walked to see Bella.

"Well be here when you get back." Esme said wrapping her arms around her children.

"You might want to brace yourself, it's a hard sight." He said before opening the door.

They walked in and a new wave a tears hit Renee full force as she saw her daughter for the first time in years. She broke out of Charlie's arms and rushed to her daughter's side careful of the bags on her hands. Charlie walked over to the other side of the bed and moved her matted hair to the side and kissed her forehead.

Rose was frozen as she looked at her sister, her body was covered in bruises, every patch of skin she could see had some type of horrible bruise on it, and she had so many wires running through her body. She was hooked up to so many machines, who could do this to her sister. She backed out of the room and ran.

"Rose!" Renee yelled after her.

"No Renee, let her go, she needs time to process it, and she'll be back when she can handle it." Charlie said turning back to Bella.

Rose ran back in to the waiting room and right back into Emmett's arm. "Rose." He said as she sobbed into his arms. "Did you see Bella what happened?" he asked pulling back a little.

"Sh—she's covered –in bruises." Rose forced out then took a deep breath. "She's hooked up to so many machines; she was just lying there like-like she's dead. I couldn't see her like that. I couldn't, I know I should but I can't." she cried as Emmett just held her.

"Oh Rose." Esme said rubbing the sobbing girls back. "It's hard to see someone we love so hurt."

"But, she's my sister and I just ran out of the room, I need to be there for her but I can't go in that room." She cried.

"And you will be there for her; you just need to moment to get yourself together. What you saw was a huge shock you need to overcome it and then you will be able you go see her." Esme said and Rose continues to cry. "Rose just remember, you need to be strong for her, when Bella wakes up she will need you by her side. You told me you were looking forward to building a relationship with her, you can do that when you wake up."

Rose nodded and stood up straight took a few deep calming breaths.

"You can do it Rose." Emmett said kissing her temple.

Rose nodded and headed out the door once more to see her sister. She opened the door and headed straight for her mother's arms and wrapped herself in them and they sat and watched over Bella.

**Ok so chapter two is up. What do you think? Review and show me some love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Hey everyone I think I need to clear something up. Ok so yes Bella did not see her family for 5 years. It's not that hard. Some people do winter and summer classes or internships that do not allow them to go home. Another thing is she did not go five years without talking to them. They emailed or talked on the phone but nothing in person, her family still sent money to her. **

Chapter 3

Charlie watched over his family as they sat near Bella's side. A knock on their door alerted them to the presence of the Deputy Chief, Arnold Grey and Assistant Chief, Joshua Lustrum where at the door.

"Sir" Arnold said walking into the room. "We have techs here to take samples from Isabella."

Charlie nodded. "Renee, I'm going to head back to the house." He said reaching for his coat.

"I'll call you if there is any change." She said not leaving Bella's side as Rose slept quietly in the chair in the corner.

"I'll send Esme in here with you to keep you company." He said walking over to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips before heading out his men following him. As he walked out of he finally noticed the Hallway lined with officers there to protect his family. He didn't bother noticing earlier, his mind was on Bella and Bella only.

He walked back into the waiting room to see Alice and Edward knocked out next to each other, Emmett was sitting in a corner looking ready to rip someone apart and Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly in the corner. "Esme" he said. "I need to head to the house, Can you stay with the girls. There are Techs coming to take samples from Bella, I don't want them alone."

"Yes Charlie anything you need." She said getting up.

"Charlie I want you to know, we have more than enough room at our house for you and your family, if you want to stay with us." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, if you can remove my wife and daughter from her room we would greatly appreciate it." Charlie said leaving the room.

"Carlisle go ahead and take them home," Esme said gesturing to Alice, Edward and Emmett. "Oh and don't forget to call Emmett's parents they stayed behind to make sure everyone left ok and took care."

"I have already handled it." He said kissing his wife forehead. Esme nodded and walked out of the room to go comfort her friend.

As Charlie arrived at his home, all he could see was officers walking around and News Vans camped out on his street. As he stepped out of the car all reporters rushed him but after years of being the Chief of Police he was use to them and strolled up to his house never uttering a single word to them.

After years of being on the force he was use to a seeing break ins but never in his own home. He looked around the room knowing all eyes were on him. His door was off the hinge he could see blood and a few of his daughters hairs stuck to the wood. He closed his eyes and steeled his emotions. He needed to get through this. He walked down the hallway, he needed to see what happen. Halfway down the hallway there was a furry of trash left by the responding paramedics who treated his daughter. There was blood on the wall and on his floor that belonged to his little girl, his little angel. He looked up and saw buck shots lining the wall.

"There where shots fired?" he whipped around to face his men.

"That would be by your neighbor, Billy." Joshua spoke up. "He said he shot through the window to scare the men away before opening the door."

"Where is he?" Charlie asked.

"This way, he's in the back room he wanted to wait for you." Arnold said.

Charlie nodded headed to the familiar room to face his old friend.

"Charlie!" Billy jumped up when he walked in the room. "How's Bella, no one here will tell me how she is."

"She's out of surgery, and thank you for saving her." Charlie said extending his hand that Billy quickly grabbed and shook.

"She's like a daughter to me, I had to do something." He said sitting back down.

"I need to know what you saw." Charlie said taking a seat across from him.

Billy nodded and took a deep breath. "I was walking Jakey, you know the dog Jakes wife bought and named as a joke when she was mad at him." Billy started.

Charlie smiled he remembers a cookout a few summers ago where Jake's wife bought a new puppy and Jake made her mad talking about how he didn't want it in the first place and she named the dog after him out of spite.

"Well they are on a family vacation and we are keeping him for a few days, so anyway I was walking Jakey and I hear a thump from your house and then a scream. I knew you all were out so I put jakey in the house and grabbed my gun and came over to check it out." He paused as he steady himself for the next part. "I looked in the window and saw- I saw-I saw him with his hands around her throat and she wasn't moving I didn't think I just shot. I just wanted to scare him, to get him away. I saw him look up at me then a few seconds later another man came out. They stared at me then I saw them run out the back. I don't know where they went, but I called 911 before I went in, just encase they didn't leave, I wanted the cops on their way. I used the key you gave me and I went in a checked on her. Made sure she was breathing then and then stood in the corner and waited until I heard the sirens."

"So you never saw their faces?" Charlie asked.

Billy shook his head. "No, they were wearing masks, but one was around 5'10 looked to be about 180 or 190lbs and he was white. The second was taller around 6'2 around 210 to 230lbs and he was a little more tan than the other."

"Anything else you can remember?" Charlie asked.

"I'm Sorry I don't, I know I should have looked after to see what direction they were headed in but I couldn't leave her." Billy explained.

Charlie sighed, it wasn't Billy's fault, he did what he thought was right in the moment, and she saved his little girl. "Thank You Billy, you've done enough, you saved her." Charlie stood up.

"Do I need to still be here, I should head home now, I would like to call my children." Billy said standing up as well.

"If we have any more questions we know where to find you." Arnold said from the back of the room. Billy nodded sent one more look to Charlie and walked out of the room.

"Sir, we need you to look in your office, we need to see what they were after." Joshua spoke up.

Charlie nodded and walked out of the room and headed to his office. It shocked him to see must wasn't disturbed. He walked around his office taking stock of everything; he looked around three times before a stack of files caught his attention.

"These files are higher than I left them." he said taking note of the names, he knew not to touch them.

"What are in these files?" Joshua asked.

"Old cold case files I would when I was on the beat. They're not official files just what I wrote down from memory. There's no information in these at that in the official file. Nothing confidential."

"So why look at these files?" Arnold asked.

"I keep them in here." Charlie said walking over to the file cabinet but paused.

"What is it?" Joshua,

"My file cabinet is locked, to get in you need a key, some of the files I have are confidential so I keep them in here." He pulled out his key and asked for some gloves. After pulling them on he opened cabinet and looked through his files. "DAMN IT" he screamed slamming the door close. "You remember that case from about three years ago. The girl who turned states witness on illegal actions taking place between the old DA and organized crime."

"Yea, because of her we were able to take down two crimes families and a slew of corrupt officer of the court."

"Yea, we kept her name out of everything for her safety. She was a confidential informant, but I had her name, in a file in here, and now it's gone. You need to find the location of Jane Volturi, I know she moved after the case, she refused witness protection thinking she was safe since no one knew her name."

Joshua nodded and quickly walked out of the room phone in hand.

"So this wasn't about you at all, they just figure you would have the name of since you spear headed the case." Arnold said in shock.

"And my daughter had to walk in at the wrong time." Charlie let out a breath. His little girl was in the hospital because of a case from three years ago. "Look up everyone we put a way, I want to know who they've been talking to, and what about. Someone planned this, they waited three years before taking action. I want to know who had the stings to pull to set this in motion."

Arnold nodded and left the room leaving Charlie alone but not for long before a uniform walked in holding a ringing phone.

"You have nothing to do but answer you phone while you are working my daughter's assault!" Charlie nearly yelled at the poor man.

"No-no sir." The man all but stuttered holding up the phone. "It's your daughter's phone, I got it from her room."

"Why were you in her room?"

"I was one of the first responders and I cleared the room, but later I heard a ringing, at first I didn't pick it up but it's been ringing almost every hour and now almost every ten minutes. I figured who ever called must be looking for her and might want answers."

Charlie took the ringing phone and picked it up before the ringing stopped before he could speak a loud voice rang through is ear.

"FINALLY OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" came the voice.

"Hello," Charlie said.

"Um who is then and why are you answering Bella's phone." Came the reply.

"Who is this?" Charlie retorted.

"Um, no that's not how this works, I call her so how about you answer me first."

Charlie sighed. "I'm her father, Charles Swan." He said.

"OMG, Hi, I'm sorry, you know us girls have to stick together, I need to know why some guys had my bestfriends phone, I'm Angela, I lived with Bella. Speaking of Bella can I speak to her. She was supposed to call when she got home and that was like what hours ago. I need to yell at her. She had me so worried." Angela said in hush.

"Bella's not here, she's in the hospital." Charlie answered.

"WHAT, what happen, is she ok, can I talk to her?"

"Not a the moment, was is badly hurt."

"What Hospital is she at?" Angela asked. "I'm coming to see her."

"She's at Port Angeles City Hospital, but it's not necessary." Charlie said.

"Sir, your daughter is like family to me. I have time before I have to start working, I need to be there for her. I'll be on the first flight out." She hung up the phone not giving Charlie time to disagree even though he wanted to spare her, but he was glad his daughter had friends willing to come to her aid at the drop of a hat.

**OK so chapter 3 is up. Now don't get to use to this update pattern, I just had a few days off to write. But let me know what you think. Oh and if anyone wants to be a beta let me know?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, Sorry for any grammar mistakes I am still looking for beta. **

Charlie walked in the hotel room to only find Renee ad Esme sitting next to Bella. It looked as though the techs had came and gone.

"Where's Rose?" he asked his wife pulling up a chair next to her.

"Emmett took her to our house." Esme said. "I asked him to, she was knocked out and I sent Alice home to be with her.

"Thank you." Charlie said. "Esme, you can head home now, we are going to stay here with her."

"But Charlie, you two need rest, it's nearly five in the morning." Esme protested.

"I let her out of my life for five years; I will not leave her side now." Renee nearly sobbed. Still holding her daughters hand.

"Renee is right, were not leaving." Charlie agreed with his wife.

"Well I will see if anyone can bring in an extra bed for her." Esme said getting up. She gave Renee a hug, then Charlie and walked out the room to head home to her family. She sent Carlisle home hours ago just encase Rose needed anything at home.

"How could this have happened, why did they have to attack her?" Renee asked leaning on her husband.

Charlie sighed sadly knowing the answer. "It's related to one of my old cases, it seems as though someone was looking for a past witness and needed her name, they broke in and Bella happened to be there at the wrong time. But why was Bella there, she wasn't supposed to be home for another week."

Renee paused and pulled out her phone and quickly started to go through it.

"Renee what is it?" Charlie asked but she paid him no mind, it wasn't long before Renee let fresh tears run down her face, her little girl was fighting for her life and there was nothing she could do to help her. She was her mother, it was her job to take care of Bella, to always look out for her and she fail. She failed horribly.

"It's my fault she was home by herself, it's my fault she was there." She sobbed out clinging to him as she cried.

"Renee what are you talking about?"

"I got the dates wrong!" she thrust her phone at him. "She said the 15th and I wrote the 25th. I got the dates wrong; it's my fault, if I had just double checked we wouldn't be here right now. She wouldn't be here right now. It's my fault. I'm sorry baby." She turned to Bella's sleeping form. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She kissed her forehead and cheek her tears coming in waves now.

"Renee, it's not your fault, it's not. The only people who are to blame are the men who broke in. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." He tried to console his wife but he knew he was failing. Renee had held guilt for how she treated Bella growing up, for not being the mother she should have because she was so worried about what others thought of her. So he just held her as she cried.

It was another hour before a nurse came in rolling an extra bed into the room for the tired and grateful parents. Charlie helped Renee in the bed and let her sleep as he sat in the chair and watched over the girls as they slept. It wasn't long before he himself felt the pull and fell asleep.

Doctors and Nurse came and went as they slept but did not bother them. It wasn't until a soft voice the Charlie longed to hear caused him to wake.

"Dad?" it was almost a question like she wasn't sure that who she was seeing. She couldn't be sure, her head was throbbing, and every breath she was took felt like her chest was going to explode.

"Bella" he nearly screamed as he rushed to her side. "Renee wake up she's awake. Your awake." He said tears shinning in his eyes.

"BELLA" her mother screamed coming to her other side and giving her a tight hug whispering she was sorry over and over.

"I'm so sorry, I wrote the date down wrong, you should have never been there alone, I'm sorry." Renee said when she finally pulled away.

"You got the date's wrong?" Bella asked not sure what her mother was saying.

"I'm sorry honey." Renee cried.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Bella asked truly confused.

"I wrote the date you told me down wrong. I just checked you said the 15th I wrote down the 25th. This is all my fault, we weren't there for you when you needed us. It's all my fault." She sobbed hugging Bella to her carful of the wires.

"Mom, no it's not your fault you didn't attack me." Bella said trying to calm down her mother. "It's not your fault, you made a honest mistake."

"Bella." Charlie said as he pulled Renee off of her and placed her in a chair. "I need to know what happened." He said in full father/cop mode.

She opened her mouth to explain when the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Isabella, you're awake, I am so happy to see that. It's a very good sign." Doctor Minko said. "I am Dr. Minko, your primary."

"Hi" Bella said with a small smile.

"Now I know your family is eager to have some alone time with you, and I know the police need time with you so I will make this a quick check up." He said coming closer. Renee and Charlie stepped back slightly and allowed Dr. Minko to check on Bella.

After a few minutes Dr. Minko pulled back and wrote a few things down on Bella's chart. "Well that fact that you are awake so soon is a good sign, it means your swelling on the brain has gone done, your ribs will be sore for a few days and your breathing will hurt for a while but I have a much better outlook for you today."

"So when will she be able to come home." Renee asked.

"That, I'm not sure; it all depends on her healing process, though I would say she does need to hear for the next week at least. Head injuries are very serious; we need to make sure there are no lasting effects." Dr. Minko explained. "But let's not worry about that now, I will leave you to your family." He said walking out of the room.

"So only a week then we can go home." Renee said trying to see the bright side of situation. Bella smiled hoping it was true.

"I texted Carlisle, I told them you were awake, they are bringing Rose right now, they should be here soon. She would have been here but sent her home with the Cullen's to get some rest." Charlie said.

Bella nodded but not sure how she felt.

"Bella, I need to know, what happened. I went by there last night and saw the scene but I need to know now what happen." Charlie said.

Bella took a deep breath. "I got home and I was upset, I thought you all had forgot me, she I went to my room to take a shower. Before I got in I heard a noise, I thought it was you guys so I went down starts and I saw two men standing in the room. I went to run but… but they caught me and slammed me in to the door." She said taking a deep breath. "I got thrown on the floor and one started to pull my hair. The second man tried to grab my feet so I kicked him in the face, I think I broke his nose." Charlie smiled at that. " Next thing I know I'm being kicked in the and my head was being slammed on the ground. The last thing I remember was the feel of…. His." She paused. "I felt his hands on my neck. I – I thought-" she stopped as tears started to fall. She dropped her head and started to play with her hands. "I – thought- thought- that I was going to die." She said finished tears streaming down her face.

The only sounds that could be heard for the next few minutes were the sound of Renee's soft crying and a few sniffles from Bella.

"Is there anything else?" Charlie asked.

Bella shook her head.

"BELLA" Rose screamed as she ran into the room. Before Bella could register Rose was on her and hugging her as tight as she could. "I'm so glad your ok, I don't know what would have done if something had happened to you." She cried out. She pulled back and wiped her eyes as a few tears tried to escape.

"Rose?" it was more of a question than a statement. Bella wasn't use to seeing her older sister show emotion towards her. "It's nice to see you." She said unsure of what to say around her family.

"It's great to see you, I can't wait for you to get out of her. I was so scared, but your awake and that's a good thing right. You will be ok." Rose walked over to her parents and gave the both a hug.

"How did to get here so quickly, dad just said he texted you about me waking up?" Bella asked.

"I was already on the way. When I woke up I showered and they started to bring me. We were only down the road when Dad texted." Rose answered taking a seat on Bella's open side.

"KNOCK KNOCK" a voice came from the door. Bella looked up and saw some unfamiliar people standing at her door. There as a girl short, very short maybe 5 foot even if she was pushing it what stood out the most was her black spiky hair. Next to her was a beautiful woman, she looked to be in either her late forties or early fifties. She had deep auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. Behind her was who Bella assumed was her husband with the way his hand rested on her waist. He was tall, taller than her, around 6 foot even. He had golden hair that was neatly combed back. Next to him was a hulk of a man but with the way he was smiling she could see his dimples and his short black hair cut close to his head. Next to him, well Bella couldn't describe, he was just 'wow' he was beautiful. His hair was a messy dark copper that was beautiful and she wanted to run her fingers through. His chiseled jaw had a light dusting of hair growing that she could imagine rubbing along her body. He had piercing green eyes that just seem to see into her soul. There was something about him and Bella wanted to know him, and badly.

"Come in, come in." Renee said ushering them in. "Bella, I would like you to meet some very important people in our lives. This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she pointed to each one. "Their children Alice and Edward."

'Edward, so handsomes name was Edward.' Bella thought to herself.

"And this is Emmett, he's Rose's boyfriend." Renee finished.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said.

"Oh, it's wonderful to meet, you. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. Your parents have been going on and on about you and how excited they were for your return." Esme gushed as she walked closer.

Bella nodded. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Oh, Bella, its more than wonderful to meet you, it's fantastic to meet you. I'm Alice, like your mother said. I have been waiting for this day for so long. I can't wait for us to hangout after you get out. I can just tell we are going to be great friend. When you get out of here then we will go shopping for your trip to Italy!" Alice rushed out as she practically bounced over to the bed pulling Edward along with her. Emmett walked in and pulled Rose up and sat in her seat pulling her down on his lap.

"Italy?" Bella asked looking confused.

"We had planned to take you to Italy," Renee started. "We have tickets to leave for in the next two weeks but now we might have to postpone the trip until your better."

"Actually, you might not have to put it off." Carlisle spoke up. "Since you are already awake you are days ahead of schedule that the doctors had you on. If you continue to heal at this rate you will should be able to travel no problem."

"Well that's great!" Rose said. "We can still go on our family trip."

"I've never been to Italy." Bella said with a smile.

"I thought it would be a perfect place for us to go as a family." Charlie said. "It's been to long since where we have been away as a family. Was I right?"

"Well I hoped I get cleared to go." Bella said with a smile.

"ISABELLA SAWN IF YOU DON'T TELL THESE GUARDS TO LET ME IN I WILL SCREAM." Came a loud voice from the hall.

"Oh God No, you didn't tell her did you." Bella groaned dropping her face in to her hands. "Tell them to let her in before she screams." She murmured.

Charlie got up and went to the doors and allowed the screaming girl to come in with a tall blonde man walking in behind her.

"Bella," the man gasped out rushing to her side nearly knocking Rose and Emmett out of the way and left a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Jasper" Bella smiled as he pulled back.

"Out of my way pretty boy!" the other girl huffed pushing Jasper aside coming to Bella's side giving her a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she cried out pulling back.

"Everyone meet my two best friends, even though they themselves don't call each other friends, Jasper Hale and Angela Weber." Bella said.

"Wait Hale as in Senator's Hale." Charlie asked and Jasper nodded. "And Weber as in Weber tech?" he received another nod from Angela.

"That's us," Angela said with a smile. "Oh and Bella, my parents want to hear for you, they lent us the jet to get out here so quick they would have come themselves but they were tied up in meeting."

"Bella, you know Jasper Hale, the son of the man who will most likely be one of our next president." Charlie asked. "And Angela Weber, the daughter of the man who has almost all of the government contracts when it comes to computers."

"Yea, we're right here." Jasper said with a smile. "Also, Bella my parents will also want an update."

"Wow, you know power full people." Rose whispered.

"You can tell them I am fine, I will call them when I get a chance." Bella said in a calm voice.

"Of course you have their numbers." Charlie gaped at his not so little girl, she had powerful connections.

"So is Jasper your boyfriend?" Renee asked the question she had been dying to know since she first saw the young man walked in.

"Oh, he wishes." Angela snorted earning a glare from both Jasper and Bella.

**And there you have it Chapter 4 I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think! Please review. Also I am still working on re-working Elemental :Fire but its taking more time than expected. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I love the reviews that I'm getting from everyone. I am so glad you love the story.**

** Chapter 5**

Bella laughed as Jasper and Angela bickered back and forth. It felt good to be around them once again. After the initial shock of that she was best friends with the children of two of the most powerful men in the country her family started to act a little more normal. Well as normal as they were. Now her parents were at the Cullen's taking a much needed shower and getting a little rest now that they knew she was awake and on the road to recovery and Edward need to step out for a business meeting he couldn't get out of.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was sad to see him go, which didn't make any sense to her, she only knew his name and nothing else about him, but she could swear she felt a pull when she looked him in the eyes. It was a like a magnet was pulling her to him. He was beautiful and it was not fair.

"So there not friends." Alice asked pulling her out of her thoughts; she was eying Jasper from her seat like he was the last drink of water on earth.

"Yea," Bella laughed. "But they grew up together and they have been friends for a long time and they like to prove the other wrong."

Alice nodded yet still never took her eyes of Jasper. "Do they like each other? I mean that's how children act when they like each other, right, they bicker." She said.

Bella stared at Bella, as she watched Jasper taunt Angela over something trivial. She liked him. "No they are more like brother and sister."

"Oh, that's great… I mean, that's cool." She tried to play it off but was failing badly.

"Yea, umm ok." Bella said hiding a smile.

"So Bella, when you get out of the hospital what would you like to do first?" Rose asked.

"Umm" Bella thought for a moment. "I actually haven't given it much thought. I guess, I should go shopping." Which earned a squeal from Alice.

"Shopping?" Jasper laughed. "You're planning on going shopping, why?"

"What's wrong with shopping?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, but Bella, hates shopping." He eyed the short girl sitting next to Bella.

"How can you hate shopping?" Alice turned to Bella shock written across her face.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I've always hated it since I was kid, no good times held for me at the mall." Bella answered.

"Wait, why would you need to go shopping?" Angela interrupted.

"If the doctors approve it, we will be taking Bella to Italy in two weeks." Rose answered.

"Ohhh, Italy, I love it there." Angela said. "You guys should use our house there." Angela said.

"No, Angela we couldn't." Bella said trying to refuse her friend.

"You can and will, it's more than bigger enough for you and your family." She pulled out her phone and started typing away.

"Bella I don't know why you try and refuse her, she won't let you win." Jasper said. "What part of Italy were you planning to head to." He directed the question to Rose.

"I think, Rome, but if she is willing to let us use her house where ever that is." She leaned back into Emmett's' arms. "So if I may ask how did you three becomes friends?"

"Well..." Angela started with a smile. "I knew this loser since birth, our families are really close." She point to Jasper who rolled his eyes. "Bella and I met during or orientation for the high school program we both took part in, we have been roommates for the past five years. Sadly Jasper came along with that package." She sighed but perked up when her phone beeped. "Yes, dad said yes, the house is yours during that time, he will have the house fixed up for you and have the house staffed for you."

"Wow, just like that?" Rose asked staring at the girl in shock.

"Yea, for Bella, just like that, for some reason they like her." Angela laughed.

Bella stuck out her tongue at Angela, who just returned the gesture while Jasper shook his head at the two of them.

"Knock Knock." Came the smooth velvet voice of Edward as he came in to the room. Bella took deep breath at the sight of him. He changed from earlier and now was wear and beautiful hand crafted black three piece suit with sliver cuff links. She did love a man who could wear a suit. His hair was neater than before but still had that mess quality that she was learning to love about it.

"Hey your back how was your meeting?" Alice greeted getting up and hugging her bother.

"It was boring." He sighed.

"Hey, it can't be all that bad when you're the CEO of the company." Came a voice from behind him, in walked a new man in his mid twenties, he was dress to the nine's like Edward but it didn't have the same affect on her like Edward did.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said causing her to look up. "I should have asked if it was ok to bring someone with me, this is my business partner Ben."

"Hello," he nodded taking in the room.

"Hi!" Angela shot out of her seat and walked towards him. "I'm Angela, Bella's best friend." She said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said staring her in the eyes.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper said standing up coming to shake Ben's hand. "Angela's boyfriend." He said liking the way Ben's smile dropped slightly.

"Liar!" she yelled elbowing him in the gut earning a grunt from him and a laugh from Bella and others in the room. She turned back to Ben. "He's not my boyfriend, he's barley my friend." She said turning to Ben. "And, I'm very much single." She said as Bella and Jasper shared a smile.

"Ok." Ben said taking them both in. "Nice to know, but hopefully you won't be for long." He said with a smile that Angela returned.

"Hello, remember your in a hospital, to see your best friend, who was attacked, stop planning your future and pay attention to me." Bella said trying to get Angela's attention but failed she was wrapped in the world the was this Ben guy. She turned to Edward who was watching the scene with interest. "Is he a good guy?" she asked.

"Yea, he's been my friend since birth." Edward answered. "But I've never seen him like this with a girl."

"Well he better be a good guy, and better not hurt my sister." Jasper said coming to Bella's side sitting on the edge of the bed as Alice let out a breath.

"Well, it looks like they are lost to us." Rose said.

"So Baby Bell, how was your years in school?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Baby Bell?" Bella asked looking at Emmett with a weird look, he hadn't really said much since he walked in the room, he was mostly talking quietly to Rose.

"Well your name is Bella, and you're the youngest of your family. So Baby Bell." He said smiling letting his dimples show through earning a smile from Bella.

"Um… do I have a choice in the nickname?" she asked.

"Nope" he said popping his 'P'. "But, you didn't answer my question, how was school."

"Oh, I've got this." Jasper said with a smile. "The things I could tell you."

"Jasper don't." Bella warned but he didn't listen.

"To late Bells, So this is how I met Bella." He said with a smile much to Bella's dismay.

**So I know not much, but I hope you all like it, I promise the next chapter will be better but I needed to introduce a few things in this chapter. Send me some love and please review. Also I am still looking for a beta if anyone would like be one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, I've been very busy over the last couple of weeks but I'm back and I have not given up! I hope you like it.**

** Chapter 6**

Bella took a deep breath as the car pulled to a stop in front of her parent's house, the press had been warned to stay away for else be blacklisted from all official police press conferences. She guessed they took her father's words to heart because no one was outside her house.

"Bella" Renee called pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are you ready to go in?" she asked

She nodded and got out of the car and walked up to the door, it was different. "We had it replaced." Rose said coming up next to her pushing the door open. "And we repainted the walls. We couldn't get the floors done in time but everything else has changed."

"Oh, you guys didn't have to do that." Bella said taking in the difference, much to her comfort.

"Darling, of course we did, we couldn't let you come back into the house with it staying the same, we needed to change it so you would feel more comfortable." Renee said.

"Thanks Mom, I appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all" Renee dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Why don't you go up to your room and get settled everyone should be here soon then we can get your celebration started."

"Yea, sure." Bella said heading up to her room Rose following closely behind.

As soon as she made it to her room she quickly made a dive for the bed before instantly regretting it. "Oww!" she groan clutching her side.

"Well, that wasn't the smartest thing you could have done with messed up ribs." Rose said from the doorway.

Bella rolled over and stuck her tongue out at her. "I forgot." She forced out.

Rose shook her head walked in the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm so happy you're ok."

"Thanks," Bella smiled. "So who is coming to this thing?"

Rose shrugged, "This isn't going to be that bad, just the Cullen's, and the MaCarthy's and your friends Angela and Jasper. Mom's gathering are not as bad as they use to be, since you left they have, me included have changed over the last five years. She's has toned it down a lot these last five years." She leaned back on the bed.

"Well that's good to hear."

"Bella," Rose started. "I'm sorry,"

Bella turned and looked over at Rose. "For what."

"I wasn't the best sister you that I could have been, I was too worried about appearances than my own sisters well being, it took five years for all of us see how wrong we were."

"Rose you should know that I have forgiven you, mom and dad a long time ago. Otherwise I would have never moved past all of this."

"Thank You" Rose said. "Well I must say, those years away have done you good." She gestured to her Bella's body.

"Thanks it was not easy, it took many long days in the gym, and times where I wanted to just burn it all down to the ground." She laughed.

"Oh my gosh tell me about it, Emmett loves to work out and takes me with him most times. I hate it the gym but the results are so awesome."

"So back to this gathering, is it formal attire or what, because the rest of my clothes won't get here until this weekend."

"Nope," she said popping the P. "It's completely casual; just wear like a summer dress or shorts if you want."

"Wow," Bella breathed out. "Mom sure has changed."

"Yea, a lot has. Do you need help changing or do you have it." Rose asked getting up heading to the door.

"Umm... I think I can manage, if I need help I'll give you a shout." Bella said, Rose nodded and walked out the door carefully closing it behind her.

As soon as the door closed Bella let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding. Since the attack this was the first time she was truly alone. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the house. Rose was in her room listening to music and from the window she could hear her mother outside setting up for her make shift welcome home party. It wasn't like she was close with anyone she went to school with here. So the only people she would know was Jasper and Angela then the Cullen's.

'Might as well get dressed.' She thought getting up and heading to her suitcases still on her floor. Flipping it open, she rummaged through it trying to find an outfit to wear. Not having much with her she decided on a black romper with tropical white flowers on it. (Link in profile) she grabbed some black flats and laid it out on her bed grabbed her bathroom bag then walked into her bathroom for a much needed shower.

'This is what I needed.' She sighed in happiness as she stepped under the shower head as hot water washed on the last residue of the hospital. She washed her body careful of the sore spots before washing her hair with some difficulty from holding her arms up and she managed.

After a few more minutes of enjoying the water she stepped out and dried herself off. The entire time she was in the hospital she didn't want to look at herself in the mirror, she didn't want to face what happened to her. She wiped the mirror and finally took a good look at her face and body. The bruising on her face was fading but her ribs still had large bruises. 'At least she could cover those.' She thought lifting up her neck to check out the hand print she knew was there. There were still faint marks from his fingers on her neck but hopefully they would fade soon. She shook her head, they would fade, she could and would move on from this attack.

She wrapped her hair up in a towel and started to dry off herself off. She quickly got dress and started to work on covering up the marks. She knew she didn't have to everyone down stairs knew they were there but she didn't want them to have to see them. It took her a while but she was able to cover them up and it looked natural for the most part. She pulled the towel down from her hair and decided to leave to air dry. After all she wasn't really going anywhere.

"Bella" Rose knocked on her down, "Their here, if you want to come down stairs."

"Ok." Bella called. "Go down, I'll be down there in a moment, I just need a minute."

"Ok." Rose said walking away. Bella waited until she heard to sound of the door lock before looking herself in the eye.

"You can do this Bella, they are hear for you." She told herself with one last look she turned off the lights and walked downstairs.

She made it to the living and stopped dead in her tracks, the beautiful man, Edward was standing in her living room messing around on his phone. He looked up as she walked in the room.

"Wow," he breathed out as he saw her.

"Umm… is that a good wow, or a bad one." She asked a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"A great one, you look beautiful." He said taking in her form.

"Thank you." She looked down folding a piece of hair behind her ear, Edward reached forward and lifted her chin with his thumb lighting a fire inside of her.

"You should never look down, your eyes are too beautiful to face the grown." He said staring down at her.

Bella nodded pulled back from him slightly not know what to say, he was making her head fuzzy and she needed to clear her head. "We should head outside." She said turning away from him.

"Yea, sure." Edward followed behind her, but he couldn't help but notice the ass on her but shook his head he scolded himself, he shouldn't think about her like that not after what happen. But damn if she wasn't beautiful.

**Ok, ok I know short but what do you all think. Let me know please review. **

**This is the link for the Bella's dress. **

** ?BR=f21&Category=jumpsuit_romper&ProductID=2000068713&VariantID=**


End file.
